


FF Challenge 2020 - Familar Exchange

by SachikoKuroichi



Series: FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Nero is Fiona's familar, Reincarnation-AU, V and Fiona are witches, familiar-exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: V and Fiona decide to swap familiars for a day - what's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: V/Fiona(OC)
Series: FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697686





	FF Challenge 2020 - Familar Exchange

Fandom: DMC Reincarnation-RP-AU

Pair: Fiona(OC)/V

Prompt: Familiar- exchange

Song: [Die Ärzte - Bitte, bitte (with eng lyrics)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrowVd8wCYM)

* * *

„You want to do what?”  
“I want for us to do an exchange of our familiars. Just for today of course.”

Fiona was beyond confused. How should that work? Familiars were bound to their witch for a reason, also was that bond of the more solid type.

“Where do you always get those weird ideas?”  
“It’s a common practice for Umbra-witches actually.”  
“To achieve what exactly?”

V sighed and sat down. He figured that this conversation would take some time.

“It’s… some kind of trust exercise? Also it’s a way to get to know you. We plan on founding a coven together. Plan to work on the bookshop. We build our lives around each other… is it that weird to you that I want to know you beforehand? Using every possible way?”

Fiona hated that V was right. Also she hated how he made her feel. Safe, loved, protected, cherished.

“We have to ask our familiars first.”  
“Mine are okay with it.”  
“Don’t know if Nero will though.”  
“He’s your familiar. His sole reason for existence is to guide you, to support you, to make sure you’re safe and happy. He’ll do it. If it’s gonna make you happy.”

V had been right and now they were currently in the middle of the ritual’s preparations.

“Neither of you needs to worry. It wears off on its own after a day or two.”

To see V completely without his tattoos and also with permanently white hair was… a sight. Fiona had to look away, otherwise she’d start to drool.

“Feels weird to see myself without them… it’s been quite some time. But to see them on you… I can’t say it’s a bad look.”

Fiona was confused for just a moment, but then the metaphorical light bulb moment came also for her. V being without his tattoos meant that she had them now. Her hair was pitch black and her body was covered in those familiar lines. She traced them carefully with her index finger, causing a silent voice inside her head to chuckle. Seconds later there was Griffon out of his confinement and the lines lost most of their colour.

“That tickles, little missy!”

Fiona felt the steady drain of her own power. It was not much, but it was also not a feeling she was very fond of.

“You look pretty boring without us, Shakespeare!”

Nero laughed.

“I think he looks pretty good with me as his familiar at his side. Better than with you definitely. Sorry, Fin.”

Fiona just shook her head and pulled on their connection, trying to get that damn bird to retreat into his markings again.

“Cute attempt. There is more power necessary to make me heed your command, little missy.”

The taunting was infuriating to the young witch. She was more than powerful enough to subdue that little shit of an avian demon.

“Griffon, stop being a damn menace. We talked about that. Stop making this difficult for her.”  
“But isn’t this to let her walk in your shoes for some time?”

Fiona was not too happy to hear that.

“You mean, you’re always a huge shithead like right now? I would have killed you years ago if I were him.”

Then she summoned her magic, gathered the power around her and let that damn bird feel it. She could see how he gulped visibly at the demonstration of her strength and smirked, pretty damn well satisfied with herself and that reaction.

“And now: Back into your markings.”

Griffon let out an angry screech, but all his struggling was futile and soon after that he was back in his tattoos.

“That’s gonna teach you a lesson, you mouthy bird. I’m in charge here now.”

Nero and V were looking at her funnily.

“What? Any opinions on that?”

Both guys just shook their head.

“Just glad that I wasn’t on the receiving end of this demonstration of your power, Fin.”

And while Fiona was busy telling Nero that she’d never have to do something drastic like that, because he was actually a very good familiar, V felt something entirely unfamiliar. Never before had he been so glad that Griffon wasn’t in his head right now. He otherwise would never stop teasing him about it.

Because while Nero had felt a tiny shred of her power demonstration, V had been able to feel the whole amount of it. It had hit him like a truck, made him feel weak in the knees and the urge to get dominated by her like that. He wanted to be at the receiving end of such might. He wanted to get forced into submission by her.

The comforting warmth of Shadow against his leg was enough to interrupt his thoughts.

“Hey, Shadow. You came out to play?”

A happy purr.

“But for today you’re Fiona’s comfort kitty.”

V knelt down to pet his favourite familiar, while Fiona chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lend her to you sometimes.”

The weird sensation was fading as soon as it had appeared. But it wasn’t gone completely. It was slumbering within him. A dark desire, too shameful to be allowed to come to light.

And while this experiment was about getting to know the other one, V hadn’t thought that he would discover something new about himself in the process.

And if he dreamt about Fiona dominating him in various scenarios over the next few weeks, then it was just for him to know. Because Griffon was keeping dead silent about it for some kind of reason that was still eluding him. Probably he was too scared of her to tease her. V couldn’t blame him for that. It was definitely a saner reaction than getting all hot and bothered by it.


End file.
